


This 19 Year Old Won A Date With A Pornstar, You Won't BELIEVE What He Does Next

by indigomini



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-06-01 13:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15144401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigomini/pseuds/indigomini
Summary: Threeshot, Kyungsoo is obsessed with pornstar Kim Kai, and manages to win a date





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a threeshot. A THREESHOT, THAT'S IT. NO MORE. Well, maybe. Idk. Based off of [@kaisoopng's prompt](https://twitter.com/kaisoopng/status/1009423930296135682) and [Christy Mack's actual viral tweet](http://lego.gizmodo.com/porn-star-christy-mack-offers-blow-job-in-exchange-of-l-1508290957) (yes, that's actual pornstar hijinks) from a few years ago. No, I didn't do any research on this whatsoever, so all of this is just pulled out of my bum, sorry. Unbetaed, so I hope that was coherent. Posting second part maybe either tonight or tomorrow. Lmk if you like it <3

He can hear his Uber driving away just as the front door of the mansion swings open. No racing off now.

“Kyungsoo, right?” says the man, bespectacled, mussy haired, and dressed in a floral print silk robe that sags enough to reveal nearly his entire chest before the loose sash keeps it from getting too indecent.

Kyungsoo grunts as he shifts the weight of the box onto his left hip. “Uh, yeah,” he mumbles, blushing whenever he makes eye contact. Oh, wow, he’s way hotter in person. Oh, wow. “H-hi.”

Jongin does a little gleeful jogging in place and opens the door wider, stepping back to allow him entry. “I’m so excited!” he exclaims, grinning broadly.

Kicking his shoes off, Kyungsoo carefully crosses the threshold and squats to lower the box to the floor. He busies himself with opening it, and breathing regularly, and not gazing at Kim Jongin’s furry calves, which move directly in front of his line of sight.

“I didn’t think it’d be this big, oh my gosh!”

This is what he wanted. What he _wants_ . So he needs to get over his nerves, goddammit. Kyungsoo sighs in relief as the brightly colored statue unveils itself, still perfectly intact after travel. It had taken him nearly half a week to come up with and create this life-sized Lego display of Thanos’s gauntlet crashing against Captain America’s shield, but every second of it was totally worth it. He won. He _won_. Who says his old toys are junk. Sure, it’s no Blue Eyes White Dragon College Fund, but it’s a… It’s a…

_“Someone build me something cool out of legos for my new house and i’ll give you the best blowjob of your life”_

That was the tweet that launched a thousand horny nerds into furious competition. Kim Jongin, undefeated Triple Tentacle Award recipient for three years running, certified Avocado Icon, and legendary gay porn adult entertainer, needed something to jazz up his new grand foyer. And Kyungsoo had a whole lot of Legos, a whole lot of unemployment, and has been jerking it to Kim Jongin’s repertoire since his debut in Soggy Bottoms Like It Rough.

“Ohhh,” Jongin coos, squatting down to get a close up look of the shield. “It looks better in person!”

He must’ve stopped breathing, and ends up making a choking noise as he gasps for breath a moment later, forcing himself to look away from Jongin’s dick. The robe had lifted clean up and apart, revealing everything underneath.

“Oops,” Jongin grins, lips curling into a mock pout as he drops to his knees and smooths the fabric back over his thighs demurely. “That actually wasn’t on purpose, I swear.”

“It’s okay,” Kyungsoo wheezes out.

“You’re _cute_ ,” Jongin remarks, smirk deepening when Kyungsoo squirms under his gaze.

“I’m…” He blanks on all forms of eloquence or vocabulary or diction. He’s a _huge_ fan. He’s ready to explode into a full-blown panic attack.

Jongin leads him to an empty pedestal in the center of the next room, watching quietly as Kyungsoo secures the base to the platform. He can feel himself stalling, and mentally smacks himself upside the head. Get it _together_.

“You want me to blow you against this?” Jongin asks, leaning a hip against the pedestal. It doesn’t budge in the slightest. Secure, definitely.

His mouth has gone dry. Kyungsoo flounders as no sound comes out.

“My bedroom is messy,” Jongin continues, pointing vaguely up the spiral staircase, “but we can go there too. I have a balcony. Or a pool, which sounds really nice. It’s so muggy right now.”

“About that…” he finally manages to squeak out, clearing his throat aggressively afterward. “I, um, it’s okay.”

The confused face Jongin makes is a clear signal to go on, but Kyungsoo only manages to stare back just as blankly and repeat wiping his palms on his pant legs.

“No?” Jongin finally asks.

“I, um, I’d like…” Some water would be useful, probably. All of his saliva has been magically transformed into desert sand, it seems. “I’d like to take you out on a date instead… if that’s okay…”

Jongin’s beautiful eyebrows go up. “A date?”

“I actually mentioned that in the DM, but I checked right before I got here, and you hadn’t seen it yet,” he blurts out in a rush. “I mean, I understand if you’re busy, or just… don’t want to—”

“I’d love to,” Jongin interrupts, flashing another grin. It stays even as he purses his lips, eyes twinkling as he looks Kyungsoo over. “I haven’t been on a date in ages. I’m good right now, are you?”

Being in Jongin’s presence is terrible for his memory. He made detailed plans for tonight, in the event the answer was yes, and now he can’t recall a single damn thing.

“Yes?” Kyungsoo finally manages.

A finger taps the tip of his nose, sliding down and pressing against his bottom lip gently. “Cutie,” Jongin says, whirling around and heading for the stairs. The robe swirls around him, exposing a full ass cheek for a fleeting second. “Let me get dressed. I’ll be right down.”

—

“So by 'fan’,” Jongin starts, crossing one leg over the other and canting his head to the side, “what do you mean? Like what kind of fan?”

Kyungsoo gulps, befuddled, “Um… I- I'm a really big fan? I've… seen all your stuff…”

“Yeah, but like… you have clips of me bookmarked on Pornhub level of fan or, like,” he flicks his hand in the air, gesturing in vague circles as he stares off to the ceiling, “like, you've actually _bought_ a movie, level of fan?”

Oh god, did he just mention Pornhub? Like, in the same volume used for discussing summer blockbuster movie theories? Kyungsoo can feel his cheeks burn, and glances around the restaurant nervously. “Actually, you're the, uhhh… first… adult entertainer that I've actually… I have a subscription with Indigo Media. And y-your, uh, D-Live streams too.”

 _“Ohh,”_ Jongin grins at his confession, teeth pressing into his lower lip in amusement. “Well, thank _you_ very much _._ How old are you?”

“Nineteen.” Kyungsoo rushes to add, “But I turn twenty next month.”

Jongin tilts his head to the other side. “And how old am _I_?”

“Twenty-one,” he blurts out, gritting his teeth afterward. That definitely came out as too eager. Maybe he should clarify that he only knows that because Jongin posted clips of his twenty-first birthday party all over Snapchat a couple of weeks ago… except that would be admitting more creepiness. Better not.

A  pink tongue dips out and licks over Jongin's lips before they curl into another wicked smirk. “Are you a virgin?”

“I—no. It's—I’m not.”

Jongin's brow raises in doubt.

“I'm _not_ ,” Kyungsoo tries again. “I mean, I don't have tons of,” he lowers his voice, “of _sex_. But like, I'm not an Incel with a crazy, capital I or anything, I'm just… a college student who's bad at time management and social skills.”

Blank look. “What is an 'incel’?” Jongin asks.

To think he had planned out all kinds of conversation topics, and instead he just let his nerdiness flop out on the table like that. “Uh. It's like… Reddit dudes who think the world owes them something because they're virgins past their expected date. It stands for 'involuntarily celibate.'”

“Oh,” Jongin says instantly with a disgusted sneer. “I know those. Didn't realize they had a name.”

Surely, there are many better options for first dates with your favorite pornstar than Olive Garden, but the moment Jongin descended the stairs in skinny jeans and a Care Bears t-shirt and led him to the BMW in the driveway, Kyungsoo's brain shifted past Off Mode and into Completely Useless. So here they are, crammed into a booth, facing each other over breadsticks and salad.

He shifts, straightening his posture, and accidentally steps on Jongin's foot. “Oh my god, I'm sorry.”

“A little early for footsie, don't you think?” Jongin teases.

Muttering another apology while trying to cool his cheeks down to normal skin tone, Kyungsoo watches helplessly as another warm grin blooms on Jongin's face.

“So why a date?”

“Uhh,” Kyungsoo flails. “I just really like you… I thought it would be cool to be able to spend some time with you?” He pushes his hair away from his forehead and exhales, chuckling softly. “Sorry, that was lame.”

“It's cute,” Jongin corrects, leaning his chin on a closed fist. “But turning down a blowjob though? Now I'm wondering if you're doubting my skills or… whatever else.”

His eyes widen as he realizes what Jongin's alluding to. “It’s not— There's no hidden motive.” Back to blushing again. “I mean, I don't know if this is better, but I've read all of your interviews and stuff, and you just seem like a really cool guy.”

For a few moments, Jongin seems taken aback, and goes silent.

“I promise I'm not a stalker.”

Jongin smiles, “I didn't think you were one.”

Their food arrives, along with Jongin's cocktail. The table is only silent for the first minute before Jongin starts asking him questions. Just get-to-know-you questions, to which he seems to listen sincerely as Kyungsoo rambles.

“So why Legos?” Kyungsoo asks, the thought finally occuring to him midway through their meal.

Jongin barks out a laugh. “I took my niece and nephew to Legoland a couple of weeks ago,” he explains. “Have you ever been there? It's pretty cool. Obviously, everything is made out of Legos there. So I wanted something like that.” He pauses and points his fork at Kyungsoo. “And you gave it to me. So thank you.”

Quickly, he pushes away the fleeting feeling of surprise. Of course, Jongin has family. And friends. He's a human being. “I'm just really glad you liked it.”

“Hey,” Jongin lifts his drink, eyes twinkling, “me too, cutie.”

—

Determined to make up for the restaurant choice, he manages to, rather easily, get Jongin to stop at one of the strips of beaches on the way back to his mansion. Even on a weekday, there are still enough people out that there are street performers. They spend a few minutes listening to a girl perform tv show theme songs on her keyboard before Kyungsoo manages to find a guy willing to loan him his guitar for a few bills.

He plucks at the strings nervously, trying to calm his nerves and let reflexes and practice take over. The oily meal isn't exactly helping his vocal cords right now either, but after crooning out a couple of notes, his voice steadies enough.

It's a lame old pop song, and this is lame, trying to impress someone he won a date with, but it's happening. Jongin watches with yet another beautiful smile, hands clasped together in front of his Care Bears shirt. He gets through half of the song and finishes the chorus before stopping and handing the guitar back to the guy, bowing a soft 'thanks’ for his troubles.

He turns back to excited applause from an audience of one. Jongin is beaming as he walks toward him. “Wow, you should've led with that, that was awesome,” he sighs.

“Really?”

“I'd pay to hear that,” Jongin says, making eye contact.

He feels himself swoon. They walk for a couple more minutes before deciding to turn back. The wind is picking up. The return trip is filled with questions, and it feels a lot easier to talk comfortably.

Or it _did_ , anyway.

“So do you like to watch me top, or do you like when I'm taking dick?” Jongin asks, glancing first up at the moon, and then at Kyungsoo's dumbstruck face.

“Uhh…”

Jongin pauses to cross an arm over his chest, a finger tapping against his lips as he squints and pretends to ponder. “My bet is on the latter.”

“S-sometimes?” Kyungsoo squeaks. “Um, but it doesn't matter to me, really.”

Jongin smirks and shrugs before resuming the walk. “It seems to, for a lot of people.” He blows out a puff of air. “You just get cuter and cuter, don’t you?”

He knows that Jongin’s really enjoying watching him blush, but that only seems to make it worse.

—

“As you can see, I really needed something different for decoration,” Jongin explains as he leads Kyungsoo up the staircase. The house tour has revealed mostly spartan rooms and unpacked boxes. The only shelves in the hallway house all of Jongin’s awards. Kyungsoo had watched the livestreams of the events, but seeing the sleek trophies in person with Jongin’s pseudonym engraved on the bases is a different feeling altogether. And then there are the sex toys, one shelf over.

Jongin picks up the silicone tube and smirks as he waves it toward Kyungsoo. “It’s not quite an award, but it’s also their bestselling Guy’s model, and second best-selling Fleshlight overall, so that’s still an achievement, _I_ think,” he simpers, petting over the clear casing proudly. It’s a replica of Jongin’s asshole, molded onto a plastic tube, resembling a thick flashlight. It outsold all other gay pornstars’ molds combined, and is so often out of stock that it’s rapidly turning into a collector’s item. Definitely an achievement. Asia’s First Love, indeed.

The dildo next to it is molded after Jongin’s dick, of course. It doesn’t have as legendary of status, but every weekend, it and the Fleshlight always manage to make it into Kyungsoo’s shopping cart for a bit, until he chickens out and closes the tab. Yes, they’re way too expensive to begin with, but also, what the heck would he do with them? He has _roommates_. He can’t be smuggling sex toys around.

“It definitely belongs on the shelf,” Kyungsoo mumbles.

“Do you have one?” Jongin asks, twirling his dildo around his fingers once he’s set the Fleshlight back on the shelf.

He bites his lower lip and stares down at the tiled floors. “Not yet…” Does that count against him?

Jongin’s laugh brings his gaze back up. “These were the first ones produced,” he sets the dildo back on the shelf, “so I can’t give them to you, but… maybe I can find something for you later.”

The way he said that sends shivers up Kyungsoo’s spine. It’s visible too, but Kyungsoo’s nearly used to the embarrassment by now. He can’t come up with a clever retort, but Jongin doesn’t seem to expect any.

It’s getting late, and he wonders if maybe he’s tying up too much of the pornstar’s precious alone time. It’s not like he has much to offer by way of entertainment. Jongin has been throwing back more alcohol since they’ve returned to his house, and Kyungsoo is too afraid of getting him in trouble to join in the festivities.

“So I know you exchanged the blowjob for a date,” Jongin purrs, hips swaying as he closes the distance between them, fingers hooking into the loops of Kyungsoo’s jeans, “but I’m willing to overlook since I had a really good time tonight…”

Oh geez, oh what. It takes him two tries to actually swallow. Jongin’s face is right in front of his, lips parted and plush, eyes hooded and—

Jongin’s fingers deftly pop open the button of his jeans and tug his zipper down. His hand has just slipped into the waistband of Kyungsoo’s briefs when Kyungsoo comes to his senses and stops him.

“Uh. M-maybe… second date?” he stutters. At Jongin’s confused look, he hurries out, “It’s not that I don’t want to. Oh my god. You’ve just been drinking, and like, for me, I- I would just… It’d be over… really, really fast. Like… humiliatingly, ‘I-can-never-show-my-face’ fast.” Please, _please_ don’t be offended. He just needs a chance to jerk off like a dozen times before interacting with Jongin again to build up some resistance. This is just poor planning.

Jongin giggles, eyes crinkling into thin crescents as he covers his mouth with his fingertips. It’s so cute, Kyungsoo almost forgets that his open jeans are sliding down his hips. He cups Kyungsoo’s chin and tilts his face upward. “Is that how you’re planning on securing more dates?” he asks. “Abstinence?”

“If it works,” Kyungsoo blurts out before thinking it over. Actually, that came out quite smooth. Go self.

“Fine,” Jongin pouts. He leads Kyungsoo to the front door, a little bounce in his step. He really looks even better in person, without the perfect stage lighting and makeup.

Kyungsoo follows along obediently. The man _did_ just agree to a second date, right? Like, explicitly?

“How are you getting home?” Jongin asks as they face each other across the threshold.

“I was gonna call another Uber…”

“That’s at least a couple of minutes.”

Is that supposed to be code for something? Kyungsoo forces his mouth to shut to keep from looking slack-jawed and useless. He watches in slow motion as Jongin leans forward and stuffs his hand down Kyungsoo’s front pocket, twisting around until his fingers find Kyungsoo’s stupidly eager dick and squeezes gently before pulling away with his phone.

“Maybe you should actually call them now,” Jongin licks over his lip again mischievously. “It’s dark. I wouldn’t want you to wait out here for too long.”

He almost drops his phone. Part of him wants to sit Jongin down for an explainer that he was totally unprepared, and his dick has a lot more to offer than thirty seconds ago, and another part wants to run away screaming in embarrassment. Instead, he robotically opens the app, requests a ride, and offers the phone back to Jongin, who has been holding his hand out expectantly.

“I’m free this whole week,” Jongin says, typing something in before holding the phone further away to take a picture of himself. “Although if you make me wait until the end of the week, I’ll be very displeased.”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo breathes out, eyes following his phone as Jongin finishes up and slips it back into Kyungsoo’s pocket.

They stare at each other, Jongin leaning against the doorframe.

“Can I kiss you?” Kyungsoo whispers.

Jongin lifts an eyebrow, “You _better_.”

He’s standing a step below Jongin as it is, and ends up having to balance on tiptoes, but Jongin grabs a handful of his tee and steadies him as their lips touch. Jongin lets him lead, copying his motions and not trying to rush through it. He hasn’t kissed anyone in ages. What are the rules of etiquette here when the other person just offered to suck his dick earlier? Can he slip in tongue? _Should_ he slip in tongue? Should he bite?

A car pulls up to the driveway, causing them to pull apart. Has it really been minutes? Holy hell. His eyes open just in time to see Jongin glance back down at his crotch with another pleased, knowing smirk.

 _“Goodnight,”_ Jongin singsongs.

He can’t help but laugh, a little out of breath and dizzy. “Goodnight,” Kyungsoo says, turning around and rushing to the backseat of the car with a quick apology to the driver while trying to awkwardly shield his raging boner..

His mind blanks the entire drive home. Luckily, his driver isn’t feeling very chatty, and Kyungsoo can just zone out watching the city fly past. He’s back to his apartment soon, and quietly navigates to his room where he flops into the bed to stare up at the ceiling.

What a night.

His phone vibrates, startling him out of a daydream, and Kyungsoo lazily extracts it from his pocket to squint at his notifications. He sits ramrod straight within seconds.

**_KIMKAI:_ **

_you make it home yet, cutie?_

_Yes_

_I just did_

_good_

_xxx.dlive.indi/kimkai/live/token?VIP=88112114 _

_this is for you so you better get in here_

 

He had tapped the link without thinking, and watches as the app automatically logs him in and loads, his mouth falling open with each passing moment. Jongin is in his bed, pouting as he taps the dildo from earlier against his chest. Already, the cash register sounds can be heard from Jongin’s phone’s speaker as the viewer count hits a thousand and tips come in steadily. Jongin is still fully dressed, Care Bear shirt hiking up a little as he spreads out across his bedsheets, hair rumpling. He bats his lashes at the camera and holds the dildo below his mouth, like a microphone.

“Guys, I had a hot date tonight, but he left me all horny and lonely. What should I do?”


	2. Chapter 2

Part of what catapulted Jongin into the spotlight in adult entertainment are his looks, yes. They are crucial in this business, but undoubtedly, his personality is what made him a star. The movies were popular, but it wasn’t until Jongin picked up camming on the side that the fans became ravenous. The smoking hot yaoi seme come to life, but whiny, giggly, flirtatious, and, as Jongdae had once put it, radiating full bottom energy.

Kyungsoo had never bought a VIP pass before. He’s tipped plenty. Well, plenty for _him_. But a VIP pass gives you unlimited commenting that’s bolded and therefore, more noticeable. Otherwise, to just talk to Kim Kai requires a minimum of $1 per 140-character comment. After that, there are tips, starting at $1 and going up as high as your credit card provider will allow before suspecting identity theft and shutting your wanking time down. Already, the chatroom is flooded with waves of ‘OMG HI KAI,’ ‘I LOVE YOU,’ and marriage proposals. More comments come in, even though Jongin regularly interacts with his fans through Twitter (for free). Fully clothed, he’s probably made more just smirking at the camera for the past few minutes than Kyungsoo earns in scholarship money.

“See, look?” Jongin adjusts his glasses and gives the camera a full pout before hovering his phone down to his crotch, where his jeans tent out. He gives it a squeeze and the camera returns to his face. He’s moved the dildo up so he can lean his cheek against it. “What should I do…”

The obvious answers flood the comments section. Kyungsoo wonders if he's expected to chime in. It'd be so awkward, wouldn't it? And what if someone noticed that Kai was actually paying attention to someone in particular? That's not unusual, but those people tend to be the ones dropping giant tips.

 _“Play with myself?”_ Jongin makes a scandalized face. He doesn't even manage to hold it for two seconds before he giggles and reaches to the side of the bed, bringing back a teddy bear that fills up the whole screen. Wiggling its arm to mimic waving, he adds in a high pitched voice, “I don't know how this will help though!”

It goes on for another minute, him making cute faces and cuddling with the teddy bear. It'd be adorable if the dildo wasn't still tucked into his side as well.

Jongin is rolling his right sleeve up, showing off the tattoos that run down that arm. Someone had asked about them. “I'm wanting to get some more down to my wrist,” he says, twisting a little to get a better shot of the flowers. The tease. “Don't they look pretty on me?”

He’s been tracking Jongin's progression since his very first tattoo a year ago. It didn't even occur to him to get a closer look of them earlier. He was a little (read: WAY) too starstruck.

“I think I'm gonna go for a honey brown next time,” Jongin answers another question, sweeping his blond hair out of his face. “Would that be cute? Or do you guys think I should do something crazier?”

 _'Please keep the blond,’_ Kyungsoo types quickly. It's strange, seeing his comment bolded with the other VIP accounts.

On screen, Jongin's eyes light up, and he flashes another toothy grin. “Or maybe I'll keep the blond for a little bit longer.”

Feeling silly and giddy, Kyungsoo enters a smiling emoji. VIP perks.

“No group,” Jongin pretends to look stern, pointing a finger at the camera. “Y'all got so rowdy last time.”

He's referring to last month’s livestream, when one of the other big camboys joined Jongin and fooled around for a good hour, ending with a slow and sloppy sixty-nine. Park Chanyeol, owner of possibly the biggest dick in Asian porn, lucky bastard. Kyungsoo is a fan, but not nearly as passionate of one as he is for Kim Kai.

Slowly, Jongin tugs the hem of his shirt up, bunching the faded blue fabric around mid-chest. Kyungsoo can make out the two moles on the lower left quadrant of his tummy. _His personal kryptonite._ From this angle, his abs are more faint. He's been waxing his happy trail off lately to better show off the muscle definition, and Kyungsoo has been mourning the loss for months.

His jeans slide down next, revealing bare skin underneath. Jongin went on a date with him wearing no underwear, which should not be shocking, but is utterly scrambling his brain right now.

“Should I keep the shirt on?” Jongin asks, biting his lip as he reads through the answers.

 _'Yes,’_ Kyungsoo types. Maybe he should come up with spicier comments, but he's clueless and still reeling. He adds a _'please’_ after, for good measure.

“Mm, it stays on then. I love Funshine,” Jongin remarks, pressing the phone into a tripod mount with a click and then shuffling on the bed to push his jeans down. His dick springs out, smacking against his stomach and waggling back and forth before he giggles and sits, bringing his knees up to hide his erection.

They exchange a few flirty comments. No one seems the wiser. Not that it really even means anything, but he’s getting his own thrills out of the special attention. His dick has been aching since the stream loaded, which is only a carryover from Jongin briefly fondling him earlier. Hurrying out of his own pants, Kyungsoo rushes to the door and locks it before scurrying back to see Jongin is now sucking on the head of the dildo as if it were a lollipop, asking if anyone recognizes it.

Trying and failing to come up with anything sexy that doesn't sound absolutely mortifying, Kyungsoo types out, _'the prettiest dick ever’_ before cringing and deleting it all. There are plenty of cringey responses already, no need for Jongin to see his too.

“Oh, _lube_!” Jongin exclaims, rolling onto all fours and crawling away from the camera, bare ass and all. He comes back holding a large bottle labeled “Strawberry Flavored Delight” and rests it in his lap, smacking the dildo against his palm before realizing that doing so means his dick is on display once again.

It’s all for show, of course. Jongin’s whole schtick is the coquettish sex kitten act, and it seems he’s finally grown bored enough of playing with his audience, and is deciding to get down to business. The cash register sound goes off so often, he actually has to lean forward and turn down the volume. He goes back to massaging the head of the dildo with his thumb and forefinger, tracing along the details of the shaft.

“It looks so real, huh?” Jongin asks aloud, finally setting it next to his own dick. The tone is a bit off, but the replica’s dusky purple shade matches his own skin well enough. Bigger than average, thick around the middle, with a narrow taper to the crown, and cut. Perfect match, of course. He tugs at his cock casually, moving the same palm to the dildo and repeating. “It feels the same too.”

Jongin shifts onto his side, presenting his back end to the camera, lifting a leg slightly. His fingers spread his cheeks apart. “Wouldn’t it be fun,” he asks, “fucking myself on my own dick, basically.” He giggles, as if this is somehow hilarious. His hand moves off screen, a bottle cap opens, and it returns to the camera with glistening fingertips.

“It’s so tight,” Jongin sighs as he pushes a finger into his hole, making sure to go fast enough that the lube squelches audibly. “My date left it all unused and sad.”

Kyungsoo had been steadily palming his own dick, just to relieve some pressure, and stops, choking at the words. Surely, he’s not implying… He’s teasing. He’s just teasing, oh Jesus, Kyungsoo isn’t going to survive this.

Jongin’s leg lifts enough so he can shift his cock between them, sandwiching it so it points down, toward the camera. It’s leaking, and he rubs the head against his slicked palm before going back to his hole with two fingers, dragging as he slides them out to smear the lube all over his skin messily.

He rolls onto his back, legs opening into a near-perfect split as he pushes his fingers in deeper. The other hand creeps his shirt up so he can play with one of his nipples, gasping along with each pinch. A bead of precum forms and slowly drips down the underside of his cock, and he lets out a small moan, abandoning the nipple in favor of friction needed elsewhere.

“Do you like me all hot and bothered like this,” Jongin asks, panting as he tugs away, fingers still working in and out, “trying to fill my little hole up by myself?”

Kyungsoo squirms as he comes. He’d barely been touching himself, but the sight of Jongin jerking off pushes all the building tension of the night over the edge. Phone in hand to still keep watch, he rolls over to grab tissues and clean himself up. _'You’re so sexy,’_ he types, gritting teeth at how lacking the statement is. Maybe inspiration will strike soon, now that he can think a little clearer. He can probably go again in a few minutes, anyway. Especially at the rate that Jongin is teasing.

On screen, Jongin rolls back into the first position, with his ass facing the camera, cock pushed out behind his thighs, and lubes up the dildo. He pushes it in slowly, pulling out completely with a loud gasp as he teases himself and viewer alike, shuffling down just enough to keep his face in frame. Finally, it is in all the way, and he whimpers as he gives it a few shallow thrusts. His other hand is in his front, keeping his cock in place and offering just enough stimulation as he whines about how good it feels to finally have something in his ass.

Occasionally, he’ll pull the toy out all the way, and use his fingers to spread his hole open before plunging the dildo back in roughly. Kyungsoo is already hard again and trying to follow the pace, spurred on by Jongin's lewd dirty talk. A line of precum has dribbled out of the tip of Jongin’s dick onto the sheets, jiggling with his movements.

Jongin curses, and his moans get louder, drawing out long whimpers and sharp gasps. _“Fu-uck,”_ he whines out, thighs quivering as he speeds up, eyes drowsy as he gapes at the camera. “Mm, I need to be fucked so bad.” His voice gets needier, higher pitched, “I’m gonna come…”

And he does. His body seizes up, and thick white lines land on Jongin’s lower thigh. He thrusts the toy in a couple more times before letting it land on the sheets and scoops up the hot cum with three fingers and pushing it back into his hole, massaging lazily as he comes down from his high.

Watching Jongin gather more and repeat, Kyungsoo grunts out another orgasm, eyes nearly crossing as he tries to keep them in focus. He’s sweating this time, wiping at his forehead before it can sting his eyes. Holy shit, he’s dizzy.

Jongin’s thumb pushes at his rim, stretching it enough that semen drips back out. It is quite a shot. He smears it again before rolling onto his back, chest pumping for air as he smiles proudly at the camera.

“Did you like that?” he asks, pushing himself to sitting a minute later. He’s glistening with sweat, darkening the Care Bears shirt and causing it to cling to his slim frame. Licking over his lips to wet them, he smirks as he reads through the comments. _“Talk to me…”_ he whines, pouting afterward.

There are plenty of comments coming in. Him? Does Jongin mean _him_ ? His fingers are sticky and gross with residual cum, but he scrubs them haphazardly against the tissues again and quickly types out, _‘that was amazing’_.

Jongin sneers, raising an eyebrow as if to say, ‘ _that’s it?_ ’

 _‘You’re amazing,’_ Kyungsoo tries again.

A snort this time. Jongin wipes his fingers on his sheets and stands up, pulling the camera off of its mount. The viewer count has dropped down a lot since the grand finale, but there were still a couple hundred of them left in here.

“What does your cock look like, hmm?” Jongin muses, licking his lips again as he walks to his bathroom and alternates between looking at the camera and his mirror, adjusting his hair and making faces. “I bet it’s nice and fat. You should show it to me. So I have something to think about. I think it’s only fair, no?”

He winks.

—

To-Do List for Do Kyungsoo:

1- Prepare Marketing speech

2- Bail on study group

3- Study to make up for bailing on group

4- Get groceries for next week

5- Laundry

6- Send requested dick pic to his favorite pornstar

7- Plan out second date with aforementioned pornstar

 

Maybe Jongin is only kidding… Why would he care to see what Kyungsoo’s… well, yeah, there would be quite a few reasons for wanting to know what his dick looks like. What if it’s a litmus test, and if his wang ends up being subpar, Jongin’s just going to ghost on the second date. Or what if he outs him, and posts it to his Twitter?

Or maybe it’s like… if he’s smaller than expected, then Jongin won’t bother with bottoming? He’s seen the kinds of dicks that Jongin can take. It’d be a wonder if those guys could pass a sobriety test with a hard-on.

Or maybe if Jongin doesn’t like his dick, then sex won’t be on the table whatsoever. Or maybe…

Or maybe Kyungsoo is overthinking this by a lot, and needs to focus on other things, like… planning their next date. Except Jongin had left a rather explicit request, and Kyungsoo literally left him on read all night. So who knows if he even gets a second date now.

Jongin’s felt his half-hard boner through his jeans before the offer of the second date, so that would mean that he approves one way or the other, ...right?

How does one even go about taking a flattering dick pic, anyhow?

“A reminder,” announces his professor as the bell rings, pulling him out of his reverie, “your paper on ethical consumption is due by Monday morning. That’s Monday at 7am, in _this_ time zone, no Jimmy Buffett exceptions.”

He has no idea what that means, other than it must be some attempt at a joke. But the thought of deadlines sends a shiver through him. Right. Pulling his phone back out, he scrolls through his contacts to find a new addition under ‘♥♡ Kai ♡♥ ;).’

_Hi_

_It’s Kyungsoo_

_The...Lego guy from last night_

Not that he’s expecting an answer. It’s 8am, and from what he’s gathered, Jongin’s a bit of a night owl. Except that’s three texts now that Jongin will wake up to with no substance. Oh geez, this is bad. Better stack all of it into the last one.

_Is tomorrow night ok? maybe we can go putt-putt and watch a movie or something idk sorry I'm lame_

There. That addresses the second date issue, and gives him a little wiggle room to change plans to something better once he figures out what that something will be. And maybe they can just pretend the dick pic request never existed, or was a funny joke or something.

He’s just pocketed his phone when it vibrates several times in succession.

**_♥♡ Kai ♡♥ ;):_ **

_Good morning, funshine_

_are you in school or are you just an early birdy?_

_Tomorrow night sounds lovely, I've never played putt-putt_

_oh and I’m still waiting ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, like, I made all of this up. I don't actually know how camming works tbh. Thank you to my lovely, my at1stsoo/At1stSight for trying to beta this hot mess. How'd yall like it? <3


	3. Chapter 3

**_♥♡ Kai ♡♥ ;):_ **

_funshine, I need a selca for my contacts_

_pretty please :)_

He is having way too much fun. Kyungsoo's to-do list keeps expanding, but instead of trying to be productive, he's spent nearly the entire day talking to Jongin. About _nothing_ , really. And it's been amazing. It’s easier without having to deal with his gorgeous face in person. He’s even felt a little more comfortable. A little more flirtatious. A _little_ , anyway. Jongin has a way of coaxing out his playful side, it seems.

After embarrassing himself by attempting a dozen selfies along the vein of sexy, Kyungsoo rapidly deletes the evidence and snaps a simple one with a closed-lipped smile and a thumbs up. He sends it, and immediately clicks on the picture, zooming in and doubting his choice.

_there_

_I'm not funshine, sorry_

_that's you :)_

**_♥♡ Kai ♡♥ ;):_ **

_awwwww look, a cutie_

_well which one are you then_

_idk grumpy??_

_that's a dwarf, bubble butt_

_AND A CARE BEAR_

_oh wait I just googled_

_lmao you're right_

_of course I'm right_

_so cocky, I like_

_but also wrong, pick again_

_wrong????_

_ahhhh well you pick then_

_fine you can be………._

_hmmm….._

_cozy heart_

He's really going to be a 19-year old Mechanical Engineering student with pictures of Care Bears in his search history. What would the FBI agent monitoring his traffic think. The corners of his mouth ache from the goofy grin that refuses to go away. Jongin can be such a flirt. It’s expected, but it always hits him full force.

Instead of doing a (very necessary) timed online quiz for class, he's researching the different putt-putt places in the area. Somewhere clean and newer would be nice. And then what else? Crap, and movie. Is it too gauche to take him to a Marvel one? Too themed?

An hour later, he's back to checking his bank account, quiz still untouched. The balance mocks him. Well, shit. As long as he doesn't go out for the rest of the month, ….he _should_ be okay. Jongdae’s always up for sharing food so long as he cooks, anyway. That can work in his favor.

**_♥♡ Kai ♡♥ ;):_ **

_take responsibility, cozy heart_

_???_

_what did I do?_

_now**?_

_bc of you, I basically can't go on my Twitter unless I want to be hit by an endless barrage of dick pics_

_none of which happen to be the one I requested, btw_

_sad : < _

_I'm sorry_

_what can I do to fix that_

_entertain me_

_subtitles [ON]: show me your dick_

Kyungsoo nearly drops his phone. He had been stalling. It’s not like he expected Jongin to let it go, but he kind of walked right into that one. And now, it seems, Jongin’s resorted to more obvious tactics. Except… how is he supposed to send dick pics… He’s never done it before. To _anyone_ , much less someone who handles dicks for a living.

Besides, he’s in the middle of prepping dinner. Can’t be taking dick pics when you’re cutting onions. That’d just be… reckless.

“Ooh, are you going to describe it to me?” Jongin purrs, in place of a ‘hello’ once he picks up the phone. It’s good to hear his voice, to reassure Kyungsoo that this definitely is real, despite the current circumstances. Plus, it’s just practical. This way, he can just cradle the phone against his ear.

“I-” Be honest. He’ll probably like that. “I’ve never sent anyone a-… a dick pic before. I kind of don’t… know how.”

Jongin’s laughter rings out heartily before finally dying off in a chortle. “Wait, really? You’ve never?”

“Umm… no?”

“That’s so cute—what the hell is that noise?”

Kyungsoo finally stops chopping the carrots into tiny matchsticks, and sets his knife down. He didn’t even think the sound would carry through the speaker. Whoops. At least the rhythmic noise didn’t sound like something indecent. “Uhh, I was making dinner. Cutting vegetables.”

“You can cook?” Jongin sounds impressed.

“Not really,” Kyungsoo confesses. “I just follow my mom’s recipes.”

“...That’s _so_ cute.” Jongin laughs again. It doesn’t sound mean-spirited. He’s just amused. “What’s for dinner?”

“Umm,” Kyungsoo hums, shuffling through his countertop, suddenly forgetting everything that he had done. “Fajitas. But with cucumber kimchi.”

_“Yum.”_

“It’s actual fajitas,” Kyungsoo explains. “Leftovers. I don’t know how well the flavors will go together, but I mean… it’s food.”

“I’m sure it’ll be very delicious.”

Kyungsoo beams. A silly thought flashes through his head: he should totally invite Jongin over for dinner. It’d be impromptu, more personal, … and _free_. Except the house is a mess, and this is literally leftover mashup.

“Are you going somewhere?” Kyungsoo asks, after he hears an engine revving to life.

“Yeah, I like going to the park at night. It’s peaceful.”

“...By yourself?”

Jongin sighs dreamily. “It's the best. Everything is quiet. You can take in the scenery and the fresh air and it's just really relaxing.”

His concerns override his filter. “That sounds dangerous,” Kyungsoo mumbles. “It's dark and vacant.”

At first, Jongin doesn’t answer. For a moment, Kyungsoo pictures him laughing and hanging up, or telling Kyungsoo to lose his number.

“Hmm, wanna keep me company then?” Jongin eventually asks.

“W-what?”

Jongin moans softly, a bored, drawn out sound, as if he were stretching, “I’m already headed there, and I don’t want to turn around and go back to my house. It’s boring. Want me to pick you up?”

That was not what he was expecting. In the slightest. “I-... uh…”

“Pack your food. I have a blanket in the trunk. We can have a picnic,” Jongin offers.

Is it really possible to miss someone you’ve only just met the day before? Really, he’s “known” Jongin for ages, but he’s been dying counting down the hours until their date tomorrow. And here is a golden opportunity to cut that wait time out. Offered by _Jongin_.

He’d be a fool to turn it down. Kyungsoo rushes to the sink to wash his hands. “Okay.”

—

“Mm,” Jongin's voice is muffled with his mouth full. “It's so good.”

“It's alright,” Kyungsoo mumbles, trying to hide his pleased smile while watching Jongin's cheeks puff out from another big bite.

“Hey, if it's just 'alright’ to you, give it to me then,” Jongin says, pretending to grab his container. When Kyungsoo offers it forward, he smirks and bats it away. “Don't tempt me. I eat well and it's delicious.”

The park is indeed dark and empty, but the lamp posts have all turned on, casting circles of yellow light throughout the area. They've decided that if a zombie hoard were to raid the park, they'd be safest on higher ground, so they’ve commandeered the fort in the playground area as their picnic spot.

He’s still not over seeing Jongin in real life. Even consciously trying to project some illusion of chill, Kyungsoo still catches himself gawking at Jongin’s modelesque figure every few minutes. It doesn’t help that Jongin’s clothes are just… distracting. He’s wearing a cropped top that has little brown bear ears on the hood, and jeans with gigantic, designer rips, exposing a _lot_ of toned thigh on one side. And splayed out on the blanket while munching on Kyungsoo’s dinner, it’s making him… weak.

“I follow you on Snapchat,” Kyungsoo confesses shyly, “you eat way better than this.”

Jongin shuffles sideways and up, plopping his head down on Kyungsoo’s thighs. “Fancy food really doesn’t beat home cooking,” he says as he adjusts his hood by the bear ears so they don’t bunch up underneath him. “I mean, sushi is nice, but it’s no homemade kimchi.”

“Is this your kink or something?” Kyungsoo asks after a few seconds pass in silence, hands covering his burning cheeks. “Making me blush?”

Jongin bats his lashes up at him innocently. “It is.”

It really is kind of nice, hanging out in an empty park. With company, anyway, it’s serene and feels like your own private place. Once they’re full and empty containers are put away, Jongin drags him down to the swings. He’s more content just watching Jongin, and stands a little behind him, giving him a gentle push each time he comes back.

Jongin leans all the way back, smiling upside down at him as the swing slows to a stop. He looks so cute with his ridiculous bear ears that Kyungsoo doesn’t even notice he had scooted closer to compensate for the distance, until the top of Jongin’s head bumps against his chest.

“Well, come on with it, Spiderman,” Jongin says.

It takes a moment for him to get the reference, and Kyungsoo chortles softly before leaning down and obliging. Jongin’s lips are soft and warm, and totally make him forget all about the massive amounts of garlic he must have consumed recently. Again, Jongin lets him lead, only lunging forward once they break apart to give him a peck on the chin before he straightens up and turns around.

Kyungsoo feels breathless.

“So,” Jongin smirks, “am I Mary Jane, or am I Deadpool?”

“You ship Marvel characters,” Kyungsoo fights another grin. His facial muscles can’t take Jongin’s cuteness. His cheeks ache. “I can’t believe you’re such a nerd.”

“Is it really nerdy to like something mainstream?” Jongin asks, arching back so his legs can hook onto the chains of the swing, his blond hair swaying underneath as he dangles upside down again.

“People still think comic books are nerdy.”

Jongin sways a foot toward him, “Maybe it’s nerdy in, like, the 90s or something, but who _hasn’t_ heard of Marvel by now. They’re not even released in select indie theaters, or whatever, they’re literally summer blockbusters.”

“Touché,” Kyungsoo admits.

“I demand more kisses,” Jongin singsongs, “as an apology.”

It’s not as easy as Hollywood directors make it look, kissing upside down. Everything is backwards, and Jongin’s lower down now too, so he has to half-crouch to reach. And then he has to worry about butting Jongin’s nose with his jaw, but Kyungsoo finds he doesn’t mind in the slightest.

And then Jongin lets go of the swings and gropes his ass, and Kyungsoo has a moment of panic, trying to keep Jongin from toppling to the ground and not freeze up like some virgin as Jongin’s hands make their way around his front, feeling around for his zipper.

Not that he wants to stop this, but as quiet as the park may be right now, it’s still a very public place. His hand wraps around Jongin’s, shielding his zipper as they slow to a regrettable stop.

“No?” Jongin asks, swollen lips pulling into a pout.

 _“Yes,”_ Kyungsoo is gasping for air and trying not to drip sweat. “Just… just not here? It’s a swingset…”

He really shouldn’t keep expecting Jongin to burst into mocking laughter anymore. It’s rather uncharitable toward the man who has been nothing but sweet (and sexy) toward him. But the feeling is there anyway as Jongin studies him for a long pause.

“‘Kay,” Jongin says, rolling in a fluid motion onto his feet, his cropped hoodie settling back unevenly on his torso, bear ears falling behind his head. His voice has dropped lower.  “Let’s get out of here then.”

—

“So… that’s it,” Kyungsoo explains awkwardly, grimacing as he catches sight of the clutter gathered on his desk. He had given Jongin a tour of his apartment, as requested, and they’ve ended up in his room. Which is purely accidental. He thinks. Maybe.

Jongin drives a tiny, little luxury convertible, which may look pretty, but is utterly impractical for any sort of sexy shenanigans. They didn’t even bother to try, once they loaded themselves into it. Jongin was unphased, talking about something he read while Kyungsoo battles his hard-on. It’s like he just flips a switch.

Except now they’re in Kyungsoo’s room, and Jongin is sprawled on his bed and poking through the drawers of the desk next to it.

“It feels like you’re testing me.”

“I am,” Jongin confirms, beckoning him closer. “It’s fun.”

“What are you testing for?”

Jongin licks his lips, “Interest.”

He balks. “I am _very_ interested.” Has he not been embarrassing himself ever since they first started talking, and showing too enthusiastically just how interested he is?

Jongin tuts and shakes his head, pouting as he plays with a hole in his jeans. “I don’t know. Doesn’t seem like it from here.”

It takes him three steps to clear the distance across the room, but his confidence falters as his knee hits the mattress. It leaves him half-straddling Jongin, who watches him steadily. Slowly, Kyungsoo shifts and brings his other knee up, balancing above Jongin’s lap, their faces a breath from each other. He pushes Jongin’s glasses gently up the bridge of his nose. “What’s it look like now?”

Jongin was prepared, “Like I’m in a really cute guy’s bed and horny, but we’re both inexplicably still fully clothed.”

“Oh no,” Kyungsoo gasps dramatically, following along as Jongin wiggles them further up the bed. “It shouldn’t look like that at all!”

Jongin lays back down, golden hair spreading in a halo around his head. He cups Kyungsoo’s crotch and squeezes the bulge there, biting his lip as he does so. “Well, it does, so I don’t know how you’re going to fix that.”

That’s as bright of a green light as he can get, Kyungsoo supposes. Impulsively, he leans forward, gesturing for Jongin to raise his head enough to rearrange the bear ear hoodie back into place. Jongin smirks, but complies and says nothing.

“Why are you like this,” Kyungsoo mumbles, more to himself than anything, as he traces down Jongin’s firm chest with his fingers, to the edge of the hoodie and then over Jongin’s bare, toned abdomen. He loops tight circles around the two moles there. “You can’t be this cute while being this sexy. It’s not fair.”

“That’s my line.”

Kyungsoo pointedly looks over his own plain black tee and dark jeans before raising an eyebrow.

“Did you enjoy the show?” Jongin asks, raising his hips when Kyungsoo finally dares to reach the button of his jeans.

“I did,” Kyungsoo says absently, bravely popping it open. Again, bare skin underneath. It's like sexy Christmas.

“How much did you enjoy it?” Jongin’s voice is breathier, and the next thing he knows, he’s momentarily blinded as his shirt gets tugged off and tossed to the floor.

He feels self-conscious. He’s nowhere nearly as toned. But Jongin doesn’t seem the slightest bit bothered, and runs his hands over Kyungsoo’s shoulders, and as far down his chest as he can reach, pinching his nipples.

“A-... a lot.”

“Did you come?”

He swallows as Jongin starts undoing his jeans. “...Twice,” Kyungsoo confesses.

“And yet no dick pic,” Jongin pouts, before yanking hard and tugging Kyungsoo’s jeans down his thighs, leaving him in just briefs. “And you still try to claim you’re interested.”

At this rate, he’s going to be naked in a few seconds. Shit. He gasps loudly as Jongin reaches into the opening, wraps a hand over his clothed shaft, and squeezes. “See? Very interested,” Kyungsoo wheezes, shakily palming over the bulge in Jongin’s jeans.

“Are you afraid of what I’ll think?” Jongin asks, stroking slowly. His eyes are hooded as he watches his hand tug away. “It’s still nice and thick. Nothing to be ashamed of.”

The briefs get peeled down as well a moment later. Kyungsoo feels a bit like a deer in headlights. He can’t move. He can’t breathe. He can only watch as Jongin’s eyes widen in surprise and then jerk as Jongin’s fingers trace over his length, up and circling the crown before going down and cradling his balls, tugging gently.

“Hmm,” Jongin says sternly. “Now I’m kind of offended as to why I didn’t get a picture.”

“What?” he asks stupidly. Only Jongin doesn’t answer, and starts jerking him off, eyes focused back on his face again. With shaky hands, Kyungsoo manages to unzip Jongin’s jeans and awkwardly pull them down, Jongin lifting to help expedite the process.

It’s impossible not to compare. Technically, he might actually be a little longer. Definitely thicker throughout. It makes him feel a little less panicky, he supposes.

Jongin’s cock is hot to the touch, silky smooth, and it’s been a really, really long time since he’s handled someone else’s dick, so Kyungsoo’s strokes aren’t as even at first, but he quickly finds a rhythm. He pushes the crop top up enough to expose Jongin’s nipples, thumbing the barbell piercing on the left one. In place of the balls on the end are tiny little hearts. Jongin sighs quietly underneath him and bucks.

“Is this all you want?” Jongin moans into his ear. “Just jerking each other off?”

“What do you want?” he asks.

“If you answer a question with another question again,” threatens Jongin, “I'm going to spank you.”

That… doesn't sound that bad. He's never been spanked before, but it's not an entirely unattractive thought.

THWACK.

“There,” Jongin smirks smugly after Kyungsoo gives him a bug-eyed look. “Now answer, or I _won't_ spank you.”

“I… I don't have any condoms… or lube,” Kyungsoo winces as the realization hits, left butt cheek still tingling from the swat.

Jongin goes still. “You're _kidding._ ”

He grits his teeth. “I really wish I was… I, uh, didn't think this was… happening.”

Surprisingly, Jongin only smiles, “That's so precious.” He wriggles out from underneath Kyungsoo, kicks his jeans the rest of the way off, and crawls back seductively. “Guess that narrows our options down a little, huh?”

Watching Jongin approach in just his little bear ears renders Kyungsoo's mouth dry. “It does…”

“But if I recall correctly, you _did_ win a blowjob…”

It's more the shock than sensation that causes him to gasp and buckle when Jongin grabs his waist and wraps his lips around Kyungsoo's dick. But then Jongin does something with his tongue, swirling and flicking under the head, and Kyungsoo's eyes roll back before his butt can hit the mattress. His mind goes numb and silent for the next who-knows-how-long, overridden by bliss.

Jongin pulls off, licking his lips and grinning before tugging Kyungsoo's jeans and briefs the rest of the way down. He hums as he dives back down, lapping messily over Kyungsoo's balls and locking eyes with him as he licks a trail up to the crown, flicking a hard tongue at the underside.

Before he goes dick-dumb again, Kyungsoo hurriedly nudges Jongin, guiding him until he finally listens and rolls onto his back in amusement, opening his mouth wide in waiting.

It's a long trek down Jongin's body. He dips down as he passes Jongin's tummy, kissing between the two moles gently. Jongin is hard, cock bobbing between his legs as he writhes impatiently.

He's barely reached out to lick at the head when Jongin grabs his cock, and slurps it down, lifting up so he can fully deep-throat.

“Shit,” Kyungsoo gasps, clamoring into place and wrapping his arms around Jongin's thighs.

It felt like the right thing to do at the time, reciprocating the gesture, but it's not like Kyungsoo's sucked that much cock in his nineteen years. He can fit most of it into his mouth easily enough, but the upside down angle doesn't make it very user-friendly and he has to lunge to take in more. But the slight difficulty helps provide a welcome distraction from Jongin's efforts.

He doesn't have that many tricks in his dick-sucking repertoire. Slowly but surely, he works his way down enough that eventually, his lips land flush against the base, although they strain at the corners and are starting to ache.

Jongin's moans vibrate directly down his shaft, and he's not quiet about it. _He_ seems to have no gag reflex whatsoever, but is limited in range by his position.

“Fuck my mouth,” Jongin pulls off enough to moan, smacking his ass again before his throat squeezes around the head of Kyungsoo's dick.

He won't last as long, but the alternative is he just freezes there while Jongin continues to do crunches to suck him off. That might be worse. Taking a deep breath, Kyungsoo gives an easy thrust forward, lifting his hips back and repeating. Jongin has a hand gripping each cheek, and pulls them down to increase the force of the motion. It feels like pure ecstasy, hot and wet and tight. Jongin's dick slips out of his own lips as his attention gets hijacked. He makes a couple of feeble attempts at sucking, but finally gives up and jerks Jongin off while sucking at the head.

“I'm gonna—” he warns, trying to slow down. Jongin is not having any of that though. His moans get even louder, vibrating around Kyungsoo's cock as his throat compresses.

Kyungsoo comes with a low moan. He tries to stifle it, but it still manages to trail off into a wispy whimper. His entire body twitches, so he shakily rolls onto his side to avoid collapsing pathetically.

Jongin sits up and wipes at the saliva coating his mouth, looking amused. “Did you jerk off before I picked you up?”

He's still light-headed and floating. What? Kyungsoo nods dumbly. “Yeah,” he confesses. “Why?”

Jongin giggles and leans forward, kissing him softly while a finger touches the sensitive head of Kyungsoo's dick, causing him to jerk. “You were running on empty there, Cozy Heart.”

It takes a moment for him to process that meant there was probably no cum. He blushes. Is that bad? Or good? It's not like cum tastes good.

As if Jongin can read his mind, he leans in again, pecking him on the nose. “It's just cute. Stop overthinking it.”

Kyungsoo decides the best response is action. He is still a little tingly, but he scoots close and grabs Jongin by the collar and pulls him in, lining their lips up. His hands explore Jongin's torso as they explore each other's mouths.

“Your lips are so nice,” Jongin whispers.

“Where?” Kyungsoo blurts out.

Jongin pulls away enough to give him an impressed look. It was a fluke, but he'll take it. “They're like little, cushiony pillows. They feel good _everywhere._ ”

A goofy grin forms, but he doesn't try to hide it. Kyungsoo readjusts the ear hoodie once more, and slides down into a crouch, so he can suck Jongin's cock back into his mouth. It's now wet with precum, an angry red, and somehow even more swollen, but the angle is easier now.

“Mm, that feels so good,,” Jongin coaxes encouragingly, reclining against the pillows. “Look at me as you suck my cock.”

Kyungsoo obliges, a shiver running through his body at the naughty demand. Jongin is looking back, watching attentively as Kyungsoo bobs up and down his shaft.

“Look at those big, beautiful eyes, _fuck me_ ,” Jongin hisses. He lifts his hips to match Kyungsoo’s rhythm. “I’m close. Fuck, I’m close.”

The encouragement makes him push harder, determined to catalyze this. Kyungsoo speeds up, one hand massaging Jongin’s balls while the other gently tugs at the nipple piercing. He copies Jongin’s moans from earlier, thrilled when Jongin’s cock pulses in response. He can feel it now.

 _“Kyungsoo,”_ Jongin whines, still staring down as his face contorts. He braces with his hands against the mattress and pumps his hips in short, frantic thrusts. “Fuck, _oh_ —”

Jongin comes with a drawn out whimper, biting down on his lower lip before a gasp shapes his mouth into a relaxed smile. Kyungsoo had expected to choke on a 10-rope burst of pornstar-grade cum, but manages to actually swallow while slowing to a stop, lifting up delicately after.

He must be broadcasting his surprise. Jongin laughs quietly as he splays back on the pillow. “I chug like a gallon of water before cum shots,” he explains drowsily. “If you ever hear it in the studio, it sounds like someone’s trying to play Despacito by shaking a dozen water balloons around.”

Kyungsoo laughs at the absurdity of the night. _What_ a night. “Do you want anything? Water?” he asks.

“Are you trying to nicely kick me out?” Jongin raises a brow.

“No!” he rushes. “No, you could stay, like, forever. I mean, it’s a twin bed, but I can make it work.”

Jongin snickers, tugging him close and puckering for a kiss. “You know, I haven’t slept with anyone in ages. Like on a bed, together. I’m not against it, but I have to be up early tomorrow to meet with my agency. You probably have class, huh?”

That just sounds embarrassing. Jongin with his job, while Kyungsoo is still going to school like some prepubescent kid. “Yeah…”

“So cute.” Jongin gets a little distracted, tracing down Kyungsoo’s chest to his tummy, poking him lewdly and repeatedly in the belly button. “You need your rest then. I’ll behave and go home.”

“We’re still—” Kyungsoo swats the finger away, “-we’re still on for tomorrow? Right?”

Jongin rolls to his feet and puts his jeans back on. “I told you, I’ve never played putt-putt before. It sounds fun. I even rescheduled a meeting for you, so you _better_.”

This feels like a dream come true. Kyungsoo scrambles to his feet to try and pull his clothes back on too, only Jongin keeps nudging his jeans out of reach. Feeling brazen, he swats Jongin lightly on the ass, “Let me walk you out!”

Jongin’s mouth forms a little ‘o’ shape, eyebrows lifting, impressed. “Who says you can’t walk me out like this?” He gives up, however, even helping to straighten Kyungsoo’s shirt out once it’s back on, smoothing it into place.

It’s a clear night. He was too busy staring at Jongin earlier in the park to notice, but the moon is bright, and the stars are out. It’s startling, how different he feels now compared to this morning. Jongin is so comfortable to be around. Most of the time.

Jongin drops a perfunctory kiss on his nose and leans against his car, each hand cupping an ear of his hoodie, and pouting.

“What is it?” Kyungsoo asks.

Giving a drawn out, exasperated sigh, Jongin frowns. “Oh, nothing…”

The answer comes to him after a pause. At least he doesn’t blush this time. Kyungsoo pokes at Jongin’s stomach, causing him to curl into himself and giggle. He’s _ticklish_ , oh no.

“Maybe…” Kyungsoo hedges, jabbing a couple more times into Jongin’s side. “I mean, you’ve… seen it already.”

Jongin catches his fingers and holds onto them tightly. “It’s the _effort_ that counts,” he says sullenly.

He thinks it over. At least the idea is a little more palatable now. “ _Maybe,_ ” he repeats.

“Uh huh.” Jongin butts their heads together before tilting up and giving him a quick kiss. He unlocks his car and opens the door. “I’m off, cutie.”

“Goodnight,” Kyungsoo steps back, watching Jongin fold himself into the driver seat.

 _“Maybe,”_ Jongin imitates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So...I lied. There will be 4 parts. Four. F O U R. And then done. What do you think? It's super cute to me, but idk jfoaeojgaogeoia. Lizzie helped fix a good chunk of this, trust me, it went down this really weird emo route, and was just SAD, and she saw to that mess before it could turn into something permanent. Anywho, I think I'm gonna work on Yes, Alpha first before circling back to END (FOR REAL) this fic.
> 
> In the meantime, check out this [GORGEOUS edit](https://twitter.com/mmallow_squishy/status/1014189308943757313) that Ari did of Jongin on their first date. The Care Bear shirt, I weep omg. And then Zankee (who did the adorable art that prompted that little [fairy tale drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14139753/chapters/34587423) I posted) did this [insanely hot fanart](https://twitter.com/Zankai_88/status/1014895981937111041) for Jongin's D-Live (mildly NSFW). I'm not over it. It's just amazing. The D-Live logo is so perfect. The EVERYTHING is so perfect.
> 
> In case you're not on Twitter, I'm actually doing a social media AU on there called [Local Twitter](https://twitter.com/filet_jignon/status/1009168923353214976). It's kind of cute, kind of awkward and dorky. I haven't been working on it lately, because I'm super busy with IRL stuff and writing Yes, Alpha and this pornstar au, but I'll be picking it back up today. Anyway, super long a/n. I hope you liked the chapter. <3


	4. Chapter 4

Dicks are not photogenic.

Breasts, he understands. They’re bags of mostly fat. There is an appeal for symmetry and plumpness, sure. Butts? Same-ish. Distribution of fat and/or muscle. But a dick? It’s something that’s meant to only be visible when it’s time to mictorate or procreate, and the latter involves hiding it inside another person.

Essentially, a dick is a lump of extra flesh that can be stretched out with blood until turgid enough to push repeatedly into a lubricated orifice. It’s only sexy in context and paired with a healthy serving of thirst. There’s a reason it’s used for crass comedy in entertainment.

“Dammit,” Kyungsoo growls to himself, thumb hovering over the Delete button.

Maybe he should wank and then take a picture of it afterward, with jizz dribbling down the shaft. That would be naughtier. Jongin would probably like that. Or would that send the wrong vibe, like the point is to be inviting? But if he’s already come then, what else is there to do other than cleanup. And besides, as shown earlier, his boys need recharging. Even if he came right now, there’d be one good drop of semen at best. Hardly a photo-worthy cumshot.

The lone voice of sanity in Kyungsoo’s brain tells him how much  _ he _ enjoys seeing  _ Jongin’s _ dick, how pleasing he finds it, and that he is very much so overthinking this very simple, even common, act. He doesn’t need to worry about backdrop and lighting. It’s a dick pic. A damn dick pic. It’s not about being all that impressive either, it’s the… willingness… to… expose oneself…

Maximum effort.

Kyungsoo heaves a weary sigh and flops back on his bed. It’s not like he has a caption either. What would he even text?  _ ‘Digital dick delivery!’ _

**_♥♡ Kai ♡♥ ;):_ **

_ I’m home, cozy heart _

_ thank you for dinner _

_ and dessert ;) _

Okay, he definitely can’t send a dick pic now. Jongin is being sweet. Naughty, but sweet. That seems to be his modus operandi. Besides, it’s not really a requirement now. Maybe Jongin isn’t even that serious about it. It’s just more flirting. He likes throwing Kyungsoo off and seeing him flustered.

_ speaking of _

_ I picked food basically the last two nights _

_ what would you like to eat tomorrow? _

_ your :) ass :) _

Case in point. Actually, this might be perfect timing for the pic. Except the context would be more for a booty pic, and he’s not that confident in his bootyness right now. But probably less confident in dick than in booty shot. What’s he going to do, bend over in front of a mirror and snap pics?

_ I know a restaurant that is farm to table with local ingredients but idk if that’s on the menu there _

_ might be a health code violation _

_ oh this guy has jokes _

_ in that case, i wonder if the putt putt place serves soobooty _

Surely, that's a joke too, right? He's never had anyone do that to him. He’s experienced, but it’s not like there’s a training program everyone goes through. His imagination eagerly provides a visual of them hiding amongst the trees in the mini golf course, him riding Jongin’s face in broad daylight. Nevermind that quite a few of Jongin's works featured public sex, so he has quite a reference bank to pull from.

Maybe honesty is the best policy. Or else he’s going to end up deleting these pictures and disappointing the man.

Damnit, he should have groomed prior to taking these pics. Or even before Jongin showed up earlier. His junk is an overgrown forest of pubes. Embarrassing.

Fuck it.

Maximum effort.

He hits send.

And immediately loses his nerve.

_ I’m sorry _

_ omg _

_ Can you just delete taht and pretend that never ahappned _

_ omg aren’t i the lucky one tonight _

_ :) _

_ I will do no such thing _

_ I can’t believe you did it  _

_ I can’t believe i did either im sorry that was really bad _

_ I’m so proud of you _

_ my big strong hero _

_ noooo _

_ Imma suck it like a capri sun tomorrow _

_ …..yessss….. _

_ I think…. _

_ wait capri suns have really tiny straws _

_ DON’T RUIN MY PICKUP LINE COZY _

_ I’M SORRY _

_ I MEANT I’M YOUR JUICE POUCH CONTAINING HFCS AND DON’T TASTE ANYTHING LIKE REAL JUICE PLEASE HAVE YOUR WAY WITH ME _

_ they actually reformulated them a while back _

_ they have real juice now _

_ I think…. I'm pretty sure _

_ how/why do you even know this _

_ are you doubting my juice knowledge _

_ apologies _

_ I mean i am your 100% real juice pouch, please stab a tiny straw through my neck, daddy _

_ there we go :) _

_ I’m sleeping _

_ go to bed so we can fall asleep together and shit _

_ Ok :) _

_ and look at my new wallpaper _

_ i love it _

He already knows. Kyungsoo takes a deep breath and holds it as the message comes through. Fuck fuck fuck. It arrives with a buzz, rendering a second later. It’s a screenshot of Jongin’s home screen. He’s got YouTube and Twitter and D-Live as well as a few other social media apps. The time matches the clock on Kyungsoo’s phone. His battery is down to 12%.

And of course, as the background, a close up of Kyungsoo’s dick, complete with a kiss emoji sticker under the head.

—

The place has a strange Alice-in-Wonderland theme. There are giant, floating hamburgers, swirly blue drinks, and little rainbow candies everywhere. A dancing pirate hands them complimentary temporary tattoos once they pay for their admission, and the angel resting on the thunder cloud briefs them on the rules.

Kyungsoo glances over nervously. He thought Kokobop Burgers & Putt-Putt sounded fun and quirky enough, but now that they’re here, he’s worrying that maybe it was a little too much. At least Jongin seems as perplexed as he is. It’s mini golf, though, it’s not that serious.

“This place is so cool,” Jongin coos, gliding his fingertips over a vintage, red Mercedes convertible that doubles as a jukebox.

Whew.

Kyungsoo snags his hip against one of the signs, and stifles a hiss. It is distracting, walking behind Jongin. The man showed up at his front door wearing a snug baseball tee featuring Rainbow Brite and ripped jeans with black fishnet underneath. Not at all appropriate for miniature golf, but Kyungsoo is too busy drooling to point that out. How he managed to feign surprise earlier that there were no bears in today’s ensemble is beyond him now. Jongin had simply smirked, turned around, and shimmied his butt Kyungsoo’s direction. On each rear pocket of the jeans was an embroidered teddy bear. It is not until now that Kyungsoo realizes there are strategic rips in the back of the jeans too, barely underneath Jongin’s ass.

_ Help _ .

“What is the stick thingy called?” Jongin asks as he lines up his first shot, wiggling to adjust his position.

“Um,” Kyungsoo flails, now noticing that the little bears on Jongin’s bum are each wearing a shirt labeled ‘TOY.’ “Golf stick? Putt-putt stick?” He whips out his phone, ignoring the snicker from Jongin, and taps a couple of words. “Oh, it’s actually just called a putter. That… makes sense.”

“That’s dull. I expected something clever for people who dressed up as business casual pimps.”

Jongin lands a hole in one and does a victory dance. It’s the very first hole, so it’s just a simple straight-shot, but Kyungsoo claps and giggles when Jongin drops into a dramatic bow.

It’s his turn next. He is just about to swing when something taps him on the inner butt cheek. Turning quickly to identify the source, he realizes it’s Jongin, who quickly pulls his putter back and tries to act like he’s just innocently staring up at the plastic palm trees. Kyungsoo snorts, repressing a smile, and attempts again. Another tap, but he ignores it this time.

Jongin steps closer to get better torque and manages to wedge it a little between his butt.

“Cheating,” Kyungsoo calls out.

“Boo hiss,” Jongin jeers, as if siding with him against somebody else.

It takes him two hits to get his ball in the hole. Jongin smirks and crowds closer when he pulls out the score card. He doesn’t actually remember how the scoring system works, but it’s not like they’re going to be checked by staff, right? He figures the amount of swings is how it is logged, marking a two for himself and, after a pause, a two for Jongin.

“Hey!” Jongin whines, jostling him lightly.

“That’s penalty,” Kyungsoo explains.

“ _ Nooo _ , I earned that one,” Jongin whines. “It was a hole-in-one! On my first putt-putting attempt ever! You’d take that away from me?”

Ugh. It’s so blatant, yet he’s so weak. He taps Jongin on the nose and gathers his most stern expression. “Any future attempts at sabotage will result in penalty. You’ve been warned, Kim Jongin,” he purses his lips tight to refrain from grinning helplessly, but it doesn’t work very well.

Jongin waits until he’s scribbled a darker ‘1’ over his previous score before pinching Kyungsoo’s cheek, face smug. “Acknowledged. I like that you call me Jongin, by the way,” he purrs, petting over Kyungsoo’s jaw and strutting to the second hole.

Oh, whoops, he didn’t even realize this was the first time he’s said Jongin’s name aloud. Wait, is it? It didn’t occur to him to even use Jongin’s porn name. 

The next one is an L shape, with a washing machine blocking the hole. What washing machines have to do with flying burgers, he has no clue, but he’s pretty sure a couple of holes down, there’s a tarmac, and another staged to look like a rooftop full of clotheslines. The last hole has a bathtub among more plastic palm trees. Perhaps the place was built based on whatever the owners could salvage from yard sales.

It seems Jongin only had beginner’s luck. The first may have been a hole-in-one, but he quickly loses his lead. And with his lead, it seems, goes Kyungsoo’s warning. Or maybe Jongin doesn’t give a damn about penalty. Kyungsoo has no golfing skills either, but he still trails behind. At the fifth hole, after a disastrous dozen turns, he stands right behind Kyungsoo, holding his hips for balance, and nips at his nape.

“Penalty,” Kyungsoo warns, gripping the putter tighter. Fleetingly, he worries that they’ll be noticed and kicked out, but this part of the course has pretty good coverage with high hedges and a lot of foliage. Still though… 

“It’s a date, and I can’t touch you?” Jongin says breathily, hands rounding to the front of Kyungsoo’s jeans and cupping his crotch. “That’s a little unfair, don’t you think?”

“It’s terribly unjust,” Kyungsoo flinches as one of the hands sneaks up and tweaks his nipple with shocking accuracy. “If I did this to you, you’d be whining so much. You just want to win.”

Jongin steps away with a huge, mocking pout. “I am appalled.”

He swings, and watches with pride as his ball lands in the hole neatly. “Appalled and  _ losing _ ,” Kyungsoo teases.

Karma bites him hard on the ass in the very next section. His ball lands in a sand pit, and according to Jongin, he’s just going to have to dig it out of there himself, each stroke counting. He’s going on half a dozen hits, and feeling more hopeless by the second.

“Oh no, now we’re tied,” Jongin feigns a shocked voice, after another failed swing.

He pretends to throw a temper tantrum, dropping his shoulders and shaking. “This is rigged,” Kyungsoo sulks.

“Loser has to bottom,” Jongin winks, once Kyungsoo misses another hit.

That implies they’re having sex tonight, which he was kind of assuming would happen, especially considering what happened last night. So is that meant to be a test? A threat? To see if Kyungsoo would not be up for it, or throw him off of his nonexistent game? He gives Jongin a sidelong glance, brow raised, “Loser has to make breakfast, would be the better prize.”

“How ‘bout  _ provide _ breakfast, Cozy? I’ll just take you somewhere,” Jongin smirks.

“No faith in yourself?” Kyungsoo asks. His next swing miraculously connects, the ball sailing to its destination and slowing to a stop just inches away. He can work with that. “Tsk tsk.”

They may banter some more, but neither of them pay too much attention to the scorecard. The bottom line was that they both sucked. It didn’t even occur to Kyungsoo to tally the totals until after they got into the parking lot. Jongin bested him only by the tiniest of margins, and celebrates by demanding a victory kiss and smoothies.

Kyungsoo is all too willing to supply a kiss in defeat, even throwing in some mock bows for added measure, to Jongin’s delight. “The putt-putt king,” he intones. “Have mercy on me.”

“Monarchs must rule by might, not mercy,” Jongin leers at his butt as they make their way to an empty booth of a coffee shop to wait on their order. It was the first place either of them could think of that was nearby and had smoothies.

Kyungsoo chortles, “That…  _ has _ to be the nerdiest thing you’ve ever said in your life.” He’s so obviously fawning, he should be embarrassed, but honestly. Jongin winks in response, and he playfully swats at the man’s beautiful face.

He’d be rolling his eyes right out of his head  if he had to watch other people being this gross with each other. That doesn’t stop him from continuing to do so, though. Jongin just makes it so easy to want to be goofy and flirtatious and unabashed. And this is just their first - second -  _ third _ , holy crap,  _ third?? _ Third date already.

“You didn’t get movie tickets already, did you?” Jongin asks. He’s sitting opposite of Kyungsoo in their booth, feet slipped out of his sandals and resting on Kyungsoo’s left thigh.

It’s such a casual motion. Kyungsoo had half-expected him to try and move his foot over to rub at Kyungsoo’s crotch, but Jongin’s actually just behaving and talking. “I didn’t,” he answers, feeling nervous for the first time in hours, “but, uh, I can?”

Jongin rests his chin in his cupped hands, elbows on the edge of the table. “No,” he cants his head to the right, giving a cheeky smile, “I was thinking we just go to my place. I haven’t even tested that theater room out yet. Unless you’re really set on whatever movie you picked…”

“No, that’s perfect—” Kyungsoo says, cringing at how quick his response came. He had a list of choices, but none of them had felt all that right anyway. It just seemed really cliche and childish. Plus, this is just the more fiscally responsible choice for someone with limited funds. “Are you sure though?”

“Ye—”

“Someone lost a phone!” the barista calls out loudly, waving a phone wildly in the air. They both glance over to look out of reflex. “Bear phone case,” the man continues, tapping the phone to turn the screen on, before his eyes widen to the size of saucers. “Alright, whose dick is this?”

“Oh!” Jongin scrambles to stuff his feet back into his sandals and barely gets the fronts of them on before he stomps his way over to the counter. “Mine, thank you,” he sings out, snatching the phone and their drink and stomping back. He plops the drink down in front of Kyungsoo, and drops his butt into the other bench, his feet winding their way back into Kyungsoo’s lap a moment later.

Kyungsoo stares blankly at his phone case. It’s one of those with silicone mold ones with character designs. The back is shaped like a teddy bear with a metal ring in the center of its chest holding little phone charms. Little Sailor Moon themed charms, he realizes.

And the front has a closeup of his dick. Oh god. 

Maybe…

“You wouldn’t happen to have… changed your wallpaper, by any chance?” Kyungsoo whispers.

“Not since last night!” Jongin says in a chipper tone. He leans forward, catching the straw with his lips and drinking. “So whatcha wanna watch then?”

“I—” He sputters, unable to come up with anything else, forgetting the question even.

Jongin snickers and pulls the cup closer, taking his time sucking some more of the sugary drink down. “Don’t be embarrassed. Number one: it’s not like I put your name and face on it. Two: seriously, it’s a beautiful dick.”

Kyungsoo hides his face in his hands, breathing deeply as Jongin pushes the drink back his direction. In place of embarrassment at the barista, he can now feel his ears on fire from the compliment. How is he supposed to take appraisal toward his junk? He feels fingers prying his own away, and peeks over at Jongin, who is trying to hold back another smile.

“C’mon, let’s get you out of here before you spontaneously combust.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this took forever to get here, and is rather short. I'm in a bit of a writing rut, and I'm crazy, crazy busy IRL for a moment. I'll get the next (AND FINAL) chapter of this out asap. It should've been all in one chap, but like I said, I'm having issues with writing, and just posting the damn chapter already tends to help encourage more words to come.


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin was very, very distracting when he gave him the initial house tour a few days ago. Kyungsoo doesn’t remember shit. He wanders around aimlessly. It’s strange to see most of the rooms empty, with only a few having cardboard moving boxes stacked up against the walls in various stages of disassembly. Jongin had just bought the house, he recalls. It’s kind of neat, seeing the bare bones of the place before it goes from house to home.

It might get covered, floor to ceiling, in sexy bear motifs or emoji dicks going by what he’s seen of Jongin’s personal style. Kyungsoo shakes his head to himself, fighting a smile. He circles back to the front, beaming proudly at the Lego sculpture there. Jongin had put it on a literal pedestal. It looks quite nice here.

“You want a snack or anything, Cozy?” he hears Jongin call out. Attempting to locate the homeowner, Kyungsoo nearly faceplants as he crosses into the kitchen. He stumbles, catching himself on a counter, and hastily bends down to pick up whatever he tripped over. Kyungsoo freezes in place, hand hovering over the baby pink stilettos with tiny black bows on the back. For a very long second, he actually wonders if Jongin had a friend over before he realizes that they’re the same size as all of the other shoes in the messy row. These… are Jongin’s baby pink stilettos with tiny black bows.

Looking up, he’s met with Jongin’s very amused face. He sneaks a glance back down. Well. That definitely wouldn’t have been very practical for miniature golf. It would’ve gone with the fishnet stockings though. And lifted Jongin's perky little ass up even more.

Does he have a thing for boys in heels? Kyungsoo never even considered this before. It’s a whole new world…

_ “A-hem,” _ Jongin clears his throat pointed.

Kyungsoo looks over him —  _ ogles _ him, truth be told — as Jongin sags comfortably against the other doorframe, a pale, yellow towel around his waist, drops of water still gathered on his shoulders. His hair is damp and tousled messily. The piercings and tattoos want to try their hardest to broadcast a bad boy image, but Jongin’s face with his twinkling eyes and boyish smile cancels it all out. Kyungsoo didn’t even hear the shower running.

No doubt, he’s already blushing, but Kyungsoo walks over to him, leaning back against the kitchen counter as they face each other. “Were you gonna wear heels to the putt-putt place?”

“Thought about it.” Jongin’s left brow goes up. It’s so cocky, Kyungsoo wants to run up and bite it. He steps to the side, toeing the stilettos closer, and slipping into them. The walk back echoes crisp clicks across the tile floor. “Didn’t match the rest of my outfit though, and I was going for more comfy hoe aesthetics instead of desperate sugar baby applicant.”

He gulps as Jongin does a twirl in the towel and shoes. It makes everything he can see look even better. Yes. Why yes, he does have a thing for boys in heels. Fuck. “That’s an interesting list to choose from.”

He was anticipating a smirk next, but Jongin’s teeth clings to the smallest bit of his lower lip instead. God, he’s hot. “Should I have gone with dom daddy instead?”

“We’ll never know, will we?” Kyungsoo counters. That was smooth. Ish. Fleetingly, he conjures up an image of Daddy Kai, and is immediately grateful. Soft Jongin has him literally tripping all over himself. He can’t handle overt Jongin just yet.

Jongin saunters the short distance to him, an extra sway in his hips, running his thumbs along the top of Kyungsoo’s waistband. He clicks his tongue, “We gotta have a serious, big boy talk.”

That doesn't sound ominous or anything. He tries to shake away the distraction. “Hmm?”

“Okay.” Jongin pauses for a breath, sighing for effect. “So. Number one: the porn industry has the lowest STI transmission rate compared to practically any other group of people who are, like, able to fuck. The  _ gay _ porn industry, even more so. I get tested through my agency every other week for STIs. The last time I did a scene was about three weeks ago. There's a lot more to that if you want to know, but it's boring and is basically, 'I am not a dumbass about my body.’ You with me so far?”

He has subconsciously synced with Jongin's breathing, and wasn't ready. Kyungsoo inhales, nodding awkwardly. “Yeah.”

“Cool. Now. Number two: how you know me, how we met, all of that… won't change just because we have sex or date. I have a new film to shoot next week. I make extra money through D Live. It pays for my mortgage, it pays for my car, it pays for my groceries. For me, it's work. It's a job like any other job. I don't fuck my co-workers outside of work. To some people, that's still considered cheating.” Jongin trails off, licking his lips nervously as he studies Kyungsoo's face. “So, like, don't focus too much on that tonight. Tonight should be fun, like the rest of our day has been. But don't forget it, please. I won't text or call you after tonight. If you don't hit me up after a few days, then I'll assume you're done. And I'll understand. It's… no big deal, alright?”

As much as Kyungsoo wants to rush to reassure him that he has no interest in doing that, that it doesn't bother him, the look on Jongin's face stops him cold. The issue is shelved for now. But he still wants to show  _ something _ at least. He cradles Jongin's face in his hands, thumbing over his cheekbones, and pulls him in, pressing their lips together. Jongin relaxes against him, sighing into his mouth. He can  _ feel _ the relief in the kiss, and Kyungsoo strokes down the side of Jongin's neck, wrapping his hand around his nape.

“You gotta stop being so charming, Cozy, what am I supposed to do with you?” Jongin whispers, eyes still closed as he pulls away.

“I don't really know how to be charming,” Kyungsoo confesses.

“Mm, that's a nice humblebrag. I like that. Very smooth.”

He blushes. And then purses his lips together, frowning. “Can I add something to the serious talk?”

“Mm?”

The words sounded better in his head before his offer to voice them. Crap, how did it go? “Um. Uh. So… not that there's any pressure… for… things to happen, uh, tonight—”

“Oh, no,” Jongin cracks a smile. “Unless you straight up don't want to, it's happening. Tonight. Here. I've waited.”

Although he tries to disguise it with a sneer, Kyungsoo's lips curl up into a grin as well. Jongin seems right back to his usual self. That's something he'd never thought of before, how difficult it must be for pornstars to lead regular lives and date. People may lust after them, may covet them, but won't want to actually be in human relationships with them. That's a sad thought. Jongin is more than something pretty to fuck. Anyone can see that.

“Go ahead,” Jongin prods.

Oh. Dammit, he'd lost track again. “Uhh… oh. Well. Uh. I wanted to say that, uh, I’m not expecting… or even  _ wanting _ … some sort of… pornstar experience? Like,” Kyungsoo fumbles over his words, cheeks burning, “like, I just really like you, and I mean, obviously, I like you and know of you through porn, but like, it’s not like that. It’s just really—”

Jongin’s finger presses gently into Kyungsoo’s lips to silence him. “You really gotta stop being so sweet. I can only swoon so much. You’re gonna have to carry me at this rate.”

“I can try,” Kyungsoo smiles. “I’ve been working out.”

“I bet you could.” Jongin’s smile makes his eyes crinkle up. It’s so precious. “Are we done with the boring stuff?”

He nods. That wasn’t so bad.

Jongin tugs at his shirt sleeve. “Okay, last house rule: you gotta be naked for the movie.”

“I— Huh?”

“Now scoot, I’ll make the popcorn.”

—

Oh god, his balls keep sticking to Jongin's leather sectional. Naked movie watching is not an enjoyable pastime. Whose idea was this again? How insane is he that he agreed to this?

Jongin at least has a thin layer of silk to separate him from embarrassment. It’s not fair, and they’d had a mini argument over it, but Jongin’s solution was to offer Kyungsoo his silk robe instead, and Kyungsoo decided it would be even harder to focus on the movie if he had a completely bare Jongin snuggled against him. They should’ve gone with spooning instead.

But how to discreetly unstick his nutsack from the couch without a straight up spread and lift… Kyungsoo shifts his weight, turning to his side, ...and freezes as his testicles mimic the sound of Velcro ripping. It coincides perfectly with a lull in the movie. He could die now.

Jongin giggles next to him. It quickly turns into a guffaw, and Kyungsoo swats at him, cheeks burning, face tingling.

“That was so cute.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You are  _ so _ red right now, Cozy.”

Kyungsoo pulls at the end of the silky robe, covering what he can of his lap with the flimsy fabric. He grunts, lip jutting out.

Jongin stops the movie, another giggle escaping as he turns back, yanking the fabric away. “Are you uncomfortable,” he teases.

“I mean, kind of!”

“Even your butt blushes, wahhhh…  _ so cute! _ ”

“Jongin!”

“What?” Jongin says innocently, turning more toward him and swinging a leg up and over, so he has one on either side of Kyungsoo, hooking them together behind Kyungsoo’s back. He lays back, splaying out. His robe is all disheveled now, and Jongin smooths it out despite the fabric baring an entire lucious strip of bronze skin down his front side, with exception to the narrow sash across his tummy.

Kyungsoo leans down, fingers twisting around the sash to grip onto it. “Am I a joke to you?” he whines.

Jongin hugs him to his chest, forcing Kyungsoo to settle on top of him as he combs his fingers through Kyungsoo’s hair. “I would never think that.” He lifts slightly, kissing the top of Kyungsoo’s head and dropping back down.

He grunts, wiggling to get more comfortable. Jongin’s right nipple is at eye level, the heart-capped barbell’s mirror smooth finish reflecting a distorted version of the frozen projector screen. He watches as the nipple slowly hardens in the cool air. Skin on skin, he can feel  _ himself _ harden, popping his fifth boner of the night.

“Hmm, what is  _ that _ ,” Jongin whispers, grazing his leg over Kyungsoo’s crotch.

Oh, oh, it’s go time. Kyungsoo takes a breath to try and calm his nerves, and lifts up, supporting himself on his forearms as he studies Jongin’s face. What a beautiful man, which is a given, but he still can’t get over it. It’s just so easy, with all the teasing and jokes and banter and… everything. He brushes over Jongin’s earlobe, nudging the silver stud there. “I really like you.”

“Do you?”

Shifting higher up, Kyungsoo kisses him. There’s no need for subtlety or pretense here. It’s their first time, but technically not, and he knows Jongin's been actively trying to remove as much pressure from this being a Big Event as possible. It's just a different kind of bonding, and he's not going to be judged on his performance, and… that all sounds very convincing, and he's eternally grateful that Jongin is so sweet, but of  _ course _ , he's nervous. He'd specifically requested the no-theatrics clause tonight, but that was on Jongin's part. He can't just line up and Energizer-bunny-thrust for five minutes. That's… just unacceptable for  _ anyone _ . And porn shouldn't be a model for how people have sex in real life, but it's not like he gets to study how real people have real sex to compare. He's only got his handful of not-particularly-bragworthy moments of experience to go by. “I really do.”

Jongin rubs his face against Kyungsoo’s, nose tickling his skin. “I like you too,” he purrs, pulling Kyungsoo closer, adjusting his legs to make more space for Kyungsoo between them. He sighs and nibbles along Kyungsoo’s chin. “How are you just the coolest, sweetest guy?”

He must have misheard. Did Jongin just say he thinks  _ Kyungsoo _ is cool? The nineteen year old Mechanical Engineering student who still doesn’t know how to use laundry detergent pods and has a massive Lego collection and takes famous pornstars on first dates to freaking Olive Garden,  _ him _ ?

“I want to fuck you senseless,” Jongin coos, striking down Kyungsoo’s spine with his fingertips. It tingles. “Can I?”

“Yes.” Of course.

“Mmm,” Jongin hums happily. “Later though.” He grinds his ass against Kyungsoo’s erection, his hands palming over Kyungsoo’s torso, groping and petting. Jongin reaches above him, and magically procures a bottle of lube in one hand, the other still rooting around under the pillow for a few seconds before he pulls out a roll of condoms as well.

“I swear, if you found bear print condoms…” Kyungsoo giggles, trailing off as he fumbles with the foil.

“You know, I  _ looked  _ for Care Bear condoms,” Jongin pouts, “but I only found some Rilakkuma ones and some endangered wildlife ones. I ordered them anyway, but last I checked, they haven’t even shipped yet.”

“Boo hiss.”

“They’re ruining my seduction game. So inconsiderate.” Jongin snatches the packet away from him, deftly rips it open, and gently sets the condom back into his hand. He already has a dollop of lube sitting on his fingertips, waiting patiently for Kyungsoo to roll the condom on.

“Were you worried about your seduction game actually being  _ weak _ ?” Kyungsoo asks, eyes widening as Jongin just slathers the lube over his covered dick and lines him up, tugging him forward. “Also, I thought loser was bottoming.”

“Dealer’s choice.” Another tug. “House rules. And are you really going to cash out after only one round?”

“I think casino puns are banned from usage within city limits of Las Vegas, Funshine.”

Jongin makes a lewd face, licking suggestively over his upper lip. “Oh no, punish me then, daddy.”

He chuckles as he slowly pushes in. Jongin’s body accepts him with little resistance, hot and pliant and… he must have stretched in the shower, then. Before they talked in the kitchen. Of course, he would’ve come prepared. Kyungsoo bottoms out and remembers to breathe, sighing as he basks in the sensation, hooking his hands under Jongin’s thighs to lift him better and seat him into position.

“I like how you feel inside me,” Jongin whispers, tracing up and down his back.

“Yeah?”

“It’s nice.” Jongin sighs happily. “Big enough, but not too big that it’s a bully. It’s a Goldilocks dick.”

Kyungsoo pulls a few strands of Jongin’s golden hair and smirks. Jongin returns it with one of his own. It makes the moment feel somehow more intimate. Light and easy and fun, cracking jokes and just… sliding right in and out. “I’m gonna bully you with my dick,” Kyungsoo says, doing an exaggeratedly greasy, sexy voice. He feels the heat of embarrassment immediately after the words leave his mouth, but Jongin giggles, and the cringing subsides. He can do this.

Jongin stays rather quiet, just the occasional soft sigh or hum. His hands roam all over Kyungsoo’s body, but he’s just letting Kyungsoo decide the pace and impact. Not that Kyungsoo could look away if he wanted to, but Jongin’s face is so enchanting. His lips are slightly parted, eyes softly focused on Kyungsoo’s. Mesmerizing. He’s hard and leaking, some precum dripping onto Jongin’s cute floral robe as his dick bounces in time to Kyungsoo’s movements. Kyungsoo adds a little extra snap to his thrusts, and Jongin’s mouth opens a little wider, giving an approving moan as he scratches lightly over Kyungsoo’s biceps.

As he speeds up, Jongin pulls his legs close, to where his knees are up by his head, digging into the couch cushions. He’s flexible as hell, and showing off. Kyungsoo leans along with him, readjusting so he can sink in even deeper and crouching down so they can lap at each other’s mouths messily.

His mouth moves downward, tongue flicking at the barbell piercing. He swells listening to Jongin’s breath hitch, repeating the movement as Jongin pulls him closer, wispy moans following each little twitch whenever Kyungsoo’s teeth meets sensitive skin.

Jongin redirects one of his hands down, covering it over Jongin’s cock. He guides Kyungsoo to barely cup it, thumb applying just enough pressure for it to glide over the silky flesh with each thrust of Kyungsoo’s hips.

“That feels good,” Jongin whispers.

He can tell. Jongin isn’t thrashing around, shrieking about how good his dick is, but his twitches and little gasps and infrequent moans do a lot more for Kyungsoo’s confidence than exaggerated dick panic. “ _ You _ feel good,” he counters.

Jongin’s eyes sharpen. They were dulled out, unfocused as he gradually lost himself in the pleasure they were building, but they’re alert again, and studying Kyungsoo with promises of mischief. In the next instant, Kyungsoo gasps, feeling Jongin tighten around him. It gets almost unbearably snug, and then he releases, varying the pressure in rhythmic clenches.

“Fuck, Jongin—” Now it’s his turn to panic. His eyes want to roll back inside his head. Everything intensifies so rapidly. “Ahh,  _ Jongin _ —”

His warning goes unheeded. The tight pulsing continues, and Kyungsoo fights to stay upright, groaning as his hips slap against Jongin’s thighs. It prompts a surprised moan from Jongin, followed by a soft giggle.

“Come for me, Soo, we’ve got all night.”

He’s only good for another two thrusts before seizing up as fireworks go off throughout his body. His thighs start shaking, and he hears himself chuckling along breathlessly as Jongin continues to wring every last drop out of his dick.

Jongin rubs his shoulder, unbothered by the sweat. “You look so sexy when you come.”

“Unfair, I haven’t seen you do it yet,” he pants, having recovered enough to resume a slower pace without being overwhelmed by the sensitivity.

“I’m not far behind,” Jongin promises, whining when Kyungsoo adjusts his grip to jerk him off more optimally. He whines some more a few minutes later, spurting hot cum all over his robe as his hole spasms around Kyungsoo. 

He could keep going, having fully recovered and stiffened back to normal, but Kyungsoo gauges the twitching of Jongin's thighs and carefully pulls out. He's met halfway as he seeks out Jongin's lips, languidly connecting as they recover their breaths.

That was… really nice. And different. Not what he'd expect from a pornstar, definitely, or even from a new romantic partner. Everyone performs, to some extent. Sometimes, they mimic what they see in porn, or just ramp up the enthusiasm to what they think their partner would like. Yet, here Jongin is, guileless. This is genuine Jongin, not the performer. Not Kai. No need to try and impress Kyungsoo, of course. It's fascinating, and impossible not to compare to how Kyungsoo is used to hearing him sound. Breathy mewls versus howling or hysterics or dirty talk. He’s just enjoying himself, and enjoying Kyungsoo. His confidence is sexy as fuck.

“Let's go to your bedroom when you feel up for fucking me,” Kyungsoo bravely offers. 

“Are you challenging me?” Jongin pokes into his side. 

“Your couch doesn't like us sweating onto it,” he reminds as Jongin turns and causes a loud squeak of damp skin across leather.

“Let me finish basking and then we'll head up. We can finish the movie there too, but I need another round. That was so good.”

He’s willing. He’s able. Funny, he doesn’t feel so embarrassed about it now. “I’m… very okay with that.”

“I want to ride you next time.”

“‘Kay.” Kyungsoo sits up, remembering the past few days. Their date earlier tonight. It's been like walking on the clouds. He feels so light. “Oh,” he grins, remembering, “and how would you like your eggs in the morning, o’ merciful putt-putt king?”

Jongin pulls on his arm, dragging Kyungsoo's knuckles over his lips and mouthing at the skin. “I don’t know,” he murmurs, eyes averted diminutively. “You always surprise me, and you always manage to make it better than I could have even imagined. So surprise me.” Shy Jongin, complete with a reddening of the tip of his nose to go with the orgasm glow of his cheeks.

His ego is soaring. He could make a quip, but Jongin looks so soft and sweet. He thinks back to the kitchen conversation earlier, of Jongin’s serious talk and hidden nervousness, and then what they just experienced together, and how he felt during. Kyungsoo kisses the blushing area and smiles. “I’ve got just the thing.”

“Oh?”

“Also, you wouldn’t happen to want more Lego sculptures or like, an amateurly wired lamp or anything, would you?”

“Why, hmm?” Jongin says cheekily, brow cocked.

“I was hoping to trade for more dates,” Kyungsoo confesses. “My soldering isn’t anything fancy, but I can make like, a wire frame bear chandelier or something… if you’re free next week?”

Jongin smooches him on the cheek, and then pulls him closer to shower him with pecks. “Oh, I think we have a deal, Cozy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end. It's done. I didn't work on it for so long, because stupid fandom drama happened, and then real life happened, and then more fandom drama happened, and then more real life happened, and then it was too long to work on what would just be an average-ish kinda mellow, boring smut scene, and I was very angsty about it, but it's DONE. I know it's not like mind blowing, but I hope you liked it. They're so cute. They deserved a super cute ending, and I don't think I delivered, but it's still an ending and a happy one, and anyway, GG is ideally next. I just wanted to be able to close this one out. Thank you so much for waiting. <3


End file.
